


Dancing With Myself

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus is bored, with the house to himself.  What else was he to do, but take advantage of the rare privacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Dancing With Myself

Klaus was bored. Not just a little bored, but mind numbingly bored. He was alone in the house, and had been for the last two hours, since Allison and Vanya had gone out for a coffee and decided to bring Mom along for the socialization.  
His brothers had long since fucked off to god knows where, which led to Klaus being alone in the house, and three attempts to watch TV, a mangled knitting project and three thrown books later, he was bored. There was nothing in this house to do all alone, he thought as he paced around his room. He stopped with a smile as a thought occurred to him, There was one things he could do alone.  
In fact it would be ideal to have no one else in the house whom he had to be quiet for. He walked over, and shut and locked the door, before doing the same to the window, and drawing the curtains in case someone came back via the fire escape and didn't want to see the show.  
Then Klaus walked back to the bed, stripping off his clothes as he walked. He laid down on the bed, and shivered a bit, goosebumps forming on his exposed skin from the chill of the drafty old house. He didn’t have any lube in his bedside drawer, and with the years it had been since he had lived here, he wouldn't want to use something that had been kicking around that long. There was however a bottle of mineral oil on his bedside table, that he had been using as a part of skin care regime. He wouldn't use it with a condom, but for a solo act it would do the trick. Belatedly he realized he should have put a towel down, but a glance at the old faded comforter on the bed made him realize a good sized oil stain would leave him the excuse he had been looking for to replace it.  
He drizzled the oil on his fingers and rubbed them together, smiling at the slick smooth sensation. Since he was alone, and had a little time, he decided to go all out, and rather than jumping directly to the main act started by using his fingers to massage the oil into his nipples. He felt them start to harden under the attention, and he pinched one, groaning as the pain/pleasure sent a spike straight to his groin. He pinched the other one clamping down hard as he snaked a hand down his stomach, hissing slightly as he made contact with his cock,now hard and oversensitive from the wait.  
He wrapped his fingers around it and gave a few long slow strokes. He reached back to the mineral oil, re-coating his fingers, and went back at it, one hand toying with his nipples, the other stroking up and down in even measured strokes.  
He could feel the pleasure building with each stroke, but it wasn’t enough. He sped up the stroking with one hand and with the other he reached down and played with his balls, his breaths coming faster now. He sped up the hand on his cock, squeezing a bit tighter now, and was glad for the mineral oil. He was panting with exertion, pleasure crashing over him in waves, but it still wasn’t enough.  
He let go of his balls, and pressed two fingers against his perineum, on the way to his ass, and the white hot shot of pleasure it produced was more than he expected. So much so that it pushed him over the edge, his cock spurting out long thick ropes of cum, coating his stomach and chest.  
He continued stroking himself though it, and then continued with long slow strokes through the aftershocks until he was soft and oversensitive. He laid on the bed, panting as if he had just run a marathon, and debated whether he should clean up now or let the exhaustion he felt pressing down on him take over and settle in for a good long nap. He rolled over towards the edge of the bed, and the decision was made for him as he realized he didn’t have the energy to get up off the bed. Oh well, shower later it is, he thought, as he finally allowed his eyes to drift shut.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how I can stop this from being a giant blob and insert spaces I would really appreciate it


End file.
